Despicable Me Snake Eyes
by Shadow Ninja 287
Summary: While on a late night trip to the zoo Margo has an encounter with Kaa the sinister python from the Indian jungle will she escape his hypnotic grasp or will Kaa finally have his long awaited meal?


**SHADOW NINJA HERE THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY SUGGESTIONS OR ADVICE AND I DO NOT OWN DESPICABLE ME OR KAA THE SNAKE**

 **DESPICABLE ME BELONGS TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS AND ILLUMINATION ENTERTAINMENT AND KAA THE SNAKE FROM THE JUNGLE BOOK BELONGS TO DISNEY AND RUDYARD KIPLING. ENJOY THE STORY.**

It is around 8:00pm one Saturday evening in December and Gru has decided to take his daughters

to the zoo at night in order to avoid the crowds (and paying). The minions Dave and Stuart open the

gate and let them in. "Why are we even here so late anyway?" Margo asked a little annoyed. Gru

who was unsure how to respond simply replied "All of ze cool animals are nocturnal so that means

we'll get to see ze best of ze best." "Awesome!" exclaimed Edith. As they walked around, they

noticed that most of the animals were either in their enclosures or sleeping outside. "I thought you

said they were nocturnal" said Edith "Maybe they're on break" thought Agnes "Kool revo ereht"

spoke Dave in minionese he was pointing to a maze like enclosure where the door was wide open.

"It says on ze map that this is ze reptile maze which is full of different locations with different

reptiles like alligators,anacondas and many other reptiles". As soon as Gru said that, Edith took off

like a rocket to the reptile enclosure eager to see some crocodiles. "Edith wait up!" everyone

yelled chasing after her. Meanwhile deep in

the heart of the maze Kaa was resting in his own enclosure. "I can't believe thossse humansss

moved me all the way from India to California ssseriously issn't that illegal!?" Kaa was still

ticked off that he was found and relocated to the US. Kaa looks up at the Narrator and yells "Well

can you blame me I was thisss closse to finally eating that mancub and now I'm stuck getting my

photo taken by a bunch of people in ugly Hawaiian shirts that sssmell like sunscreen!" "Hey quit

complaining" snapped the Narrator "just be glad the kid begged for you to be put in a zoo

otherwise you would have been shot dead!" Kaa blinked and thought for a moment "hmm you do

have a point there." "Edith!?" "Hello where did everyone go!?" Due to running through the maze looking

for her sister Margo had gotten seperated from everyone else she was about to turn around when

she thought she heard someone talking. "Well if it's an employee at least they'll know their way

around here." When Margo got around the corner all she saw was another enclosure with a rather

large snake starring at her and for some reason it looked like it was smiling. she smiled back at

it because it looked friendly enough. she noticed a sign that read Kaa the Indian Rock Python.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kaa." Margo said jokingly. "It'ssss nice to meet you too girl cub."

Margo's eyes went wide and she looked at the snake suspiciously. "No way" she thought

there's no way-"that I can ssspeak?" Kaa asked "AHHHH!" Margo yelled falling over in the process.

Kaa was equally surprised at how loud Margo screamed. "wow and I thought the mancub's girlfriend

could scream." he muttered."T...T...TALKING S.. !?" "calm down I didn't mean to ssscare

you my dear." Margo after calming down walked back up to the python now more curious than

scared. "But animals can't talk." she stated. Kaa began to hiss at her then stopped for a moment.

"YOU DON'T HEAR USSS NOW YOU DO...but only if we want you too". "Okay so all animals can

speak?" Margo asked "No there are only a few of usss sssspeaking animalsss left mossst of usss

chose to forget manssspeak inorder to sssurvive." "A talking animal is rather unusssual and can be

seen asss a threat to sssome humanss." Kaa said. "Okay then why are you talking?" Margo asked.

"What isss thiss 50 questions!?" Kaa asked annoyed. "Sorry." "Ssso what isss your name girl cub

sssince you know mine?" "Margo." "Margo?" A lovely name." Margo smiled happily at the

compliment. Kaa then sighed sadly. "what's wrong?" Margo asked. "I'm freezing to death in thisss

ssstupid enclosure sssome joker left the air vent pointed right at my tree and it'ss freezing!" "Is

there anything I can do to help?" Margo asked "yesss." Kaa said suspiciously sinister. "Jusst

come on in my enclosure the key isss right over there then you can turn the air vent the other

way!"

"Um..I'm not sure I should"- "Don't you trusssst me" Kaa asked sounding hurt. "I would never harm

such a sssmart and charming girl like yourssself." "Really Kaa your kidding me right?" stated the

Narrator "you be quiet!" snapped Kaa "Well okay I guess." Margo said she went over and grabbed

the key and went in the python's lair. As Margo walked into the enclosure she walked over to the

rather large tree that kaa was coiled around only to feel the python's tail wrap around her stomach

and pull her up the tree. "jussst giving you a lift Margo." Kaa said happily. Once Margo was at the

top of the makeshift tree she saw how large Kaa truly was. "Are you impresssed?" Kaa asked with

a chuckle. Margo took a look at the air vent and noticed that Kaa could easily move the vent

himself and even more strange it wasn't even pointed at him! "Hey I thought you said the air vent

was pointed at you?" Margo said nervously "Yeah I lied but it got you in here didn't it!" Kaa smirked

evily as he wrapped his coils around her "what y..you tricked me!" Margo snapped angrily "relax

Margo I jussst wanted too ssshow you ssssomething." His eyes began to glow in rings of colors.

"Trussst in meee jussst in meee." Margo was begining to fall under his spell. "d..d..DAD DAD!"

Kaa realized what she was doing and quickly silenced her. "Letsss go for a ride ssshall we?" Kaa

removed his coils from Margo when he was sure she was hypnotized and let her slide down his

coils around his tree. Dave and Stuart who heard Margo's scream quickly rushed to the sound and

saw kaa getting ready to eat his prey. "BOSS BOSS!" they yelled Gru, Edith and Agnes

rushed over and saw that Margo was about to get eaten by Kaa."hehe you know Margo I would

have expected you to know better than to trussst a ssssnake oh well." Kaa was so excited

about his meal that he didn't notice the others in the room or Gru reaching into his coat.

"FREEZE RAY"! Kaa was frozen solid in a matter of seconds and Margo's hypnosis was begining

to wear off, she realized that she was sitting on Kaa's frozen coils seconds from being eaten she

quickly scrambled off and rushed to Gru crying in relief Gru picked Margo up and they all left the

zoo quickly but not before locking Kaa's enclosure so he couldn't escape.

EPILOUGE

A cracking sound was heard as Kaa broke free from his icy prison

"Th..th..that w...w..assss awful!" Kaa then glared at the Narrator "you knew thisss

wasss going too happen didn't you!?" "yep." The Narrator said smugly. "AND YOU DIDN'T TRY TO

WARN ME!?" Kaa was absolutly furious at this point. "Would you have listened?" Kaa only glared

in response "besides you have bigger problems". the Narrator said Kaa then turned and saw a

dozen angry minions with lots of weapons "oh poop." Kaa was really in for it now.

THE END


End file.
